


Human warmth

by sabaku (Chiyaku)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Accident, Comforting, Drunk Yurio, F/M, Gen, Hugs, Locker Room, confused JJ
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:09:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9301379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiyaku/pseuds/sabaku
Summary: "Yurio-chan!" Sentì la porta aprirsi e vide l'ultima persona che voleva vedere in quel momento.





	

"Brutto fetente di un canadese" ringhiò Yurio sferrando un calcio alla borsa dei vestiti, dalla quale uscì la sua adorata maglia con la tigre che cadde per terra bagnandosi per via del ghiaccio sciolto.  
Il ragazzino corse a recuperarla preoccupato. "E' tutta colpa tua. Anche questo" bofonchiò. Era rimasto solo lui negli spogliatoi e Lilia e Yakov avevano avuto abbastanza tatto di dirgli che l'avrebbero aspettato nel bar di fronte per lasciarlo sbollire in pace.   
Yurio si guarò intorno, assicurandosi che fosse davvero da solo e rovistò nella borsa prendendo una bottiglia di spumante, sgraffignata dalla credenza del suo allenatore. Si era promesso che l'avrebbe bevuta di nascosto con suo nonno se avesse vinto la competizione e invece era andato tutto a rotoli.   
Quello stupido vanitoso lo aveva battuto e non gliela avrebbe mai perdonata. Stappò con rabbia la bottiglia usando anche i denti e bevve un sorso. Tossì strozzandosi perchè era secco e gli bruciava la gola e gli occhi iniziarono a lacrimargli. Si riportò la bottiglia alle labbra e bevve un altro sorso, iniziando ad avvertire il calore espandersi nel petto. Fissò dubbioso la bottiglia, non aveva mai bevuto prima perchè era ancora troppo piccolo e conosceva gli effetti dell'alcool solo per sentito dire dagli amici più grandi.  
Si attaccò al collo e bevve ancora, dando la colpa allo spumante per le lacrime che cominciarono a rigargli le guance e soffocò un singhiozzo tra i denti.   
"Maledizione" sospirò appoggiandosi al muro alle sue spalle sbattendo la testa. Forse era l'alcool in corpo o lo sforzo per la competizione ma si sentiva stanchissimo e cominciava ad avere sonno...  
"Yurio-chan!" Sentì la porta aprirsi e vide l'ultima persona che voleva vedere in quel momento.   
"JJ" biascicò "Vai via"  
"Mi hanno mandato a cercarti, pensavano fossi annegato sotto la doccia" continuò il canadese ignorandolo e si avvicinò a vedere come stava. Non si era tolto la medaglia, notò Yurio con disprezzo.  
Che spreco, pensò. L'oro non gli stava per niente bene, si sarebbe abbinato molto di più ai suoi capelli biondi. Forse se lo avesse detto ai giudici glielo avrebbe tolto per darlo a lui. Sì, avrebbe fatto così.  
"Ah-ah! Ma stai bevendo! Non puoi, sei minorenne. Ma tu pensa, chi l'avrebbe mai detto" sghignazzò JJ indicando la bottiglia mezza vuota.  
"Sta' zitto, è colpa tua" rispose Yurio, la voce che gli uscì più lamentosa di quel che pensava "L'oro ti sta da schifo" aggiunse poi convinto di ferirlo. JJ inarcò un sopracciglio perchè Yurio aveva biascicato qualcosa di incomprensibile.  
"Era mio" bofonchiò ancora chiudendo gli occhi.   
"Su, non fare così" disse JJ sedendosi accanto a lui "Ancora qualche anno e forse, dico forse, avrai la possibilità di superare il grandissimo e irraggiungibile re del ghiaccio JJ" si vantò e gli diede una gomitata amichevole. Yurio si girò infastidito e cercò di metterlo a fuoco ma si sentiva le palpebre pesanti.  
"Vaff-" non finì la frase e si addormentò cadendo contro la sua spalla.   
"Ma che...? Oh, sveglia" esclamò JJ scuotendolo ma Yurio si divincolò e gli serrò le braccia intorno.  
"Perchè non posso vincere io" singhiozzò contro il ragazzo "Prima quel...quel katsudon, che soprannome cretino, poi...Poi tu, tu che con i tuoi occhioni incanti la giuria e mi strappi l'oro..." mugugnò affondando il viso nella tuta del canadese.  
"Ma quanto hai bevuto?" Gli chiese cercando di ritirarsi ma il ragazzo non mollava la presa e lo strinse più forte.  
"Mi gira la testa..." mormorò nella stoffa tirando su col naso e si riaddormentò.   
JJ non sapeva cosa fare; da un lato voleva solo scrollarselo di dosso ma dall'altro si sentiva un po' in colpa a lasciare da solo un ragazzino alla sua prima sbronza. Sbuffò cercando di estrarre il telefono dalla tasca per avvisare a casa che avrebbe fatto tardi, o forse no, ma bastò quel movimento per far spostare la testa di Yurio sul suo petto con un grugnito. A JJ scappò una risata perchè quel dannato ragazzino aveva la guancia completamente schiacciata verso l'alto e gli chiudeva quasi l'occhio, il respiro profondo appannava il metallo della medaglia.   
_Ma tu guarda_ , pensò JJ. Fa tanto lo sbruffone in pista e si fa chiamare "The tiger of Russia" e invece sembra solo un gatto.   
Arrossì inspiegabilmente a quel pensiero ma lo sembrava davvero. Lo aveva associato a un felino anche da sveglio ma più a un gattaccio rognoso a cui hanno pestato la coda.  
In quel momento invece sembrava un micio.   
_Un micio._   
Resistette alla tentazione di darsi una sberla e si dette mentalmente del cretino. Che diavolo gli aveva preso, era forse anche lui ubriaco? Eppure non aveva bevuto niente. Solo perchè gli si era acciambellato addosso non voleva dire che doveva pensare a quelle cose.   
Lui era il grande JJ, per la miseria. Non aveva quei pensieri per la testa e soprattutto non aveva mai pensato a lui.   
Lo guardò ancora mentre dormiva, gli occhi chiusi che strizzava di tanto in tanto e aggrottava le sopracciglia sbuffando aria dal naso. Le ciglia bionde, appena visibili, proiettavano un'ombra leggera sugli zigomi coperti da delle ciocche di capelli che sfuggivano dalla treccia che si stava ormai disfando.   
Sembrava un bambino anche se manteneva il cipiglio severo anche nel sonno, chissà se l'avrebbe mai visto sorridere. Magari lui sarebbe riuscito a farlo sorridere almeno una volta, doveva essere davvero carino con un'aria più rilassata e-  
JJ si accorse che Yurio gli aveva sbavato addosso. Letteralmente. Infatti era rimasto tutto quel tempo con la bocca aperta a russare e lui non si era accorto.  
"Ma porca-" imprecò a bassa voce scattando all'indietro ma la guancia di Yurio perse l'appiglio contro il suo petto e il ragazzo si sbilanciò in avanti finendo di faccia sul suo grembo.  
JJ sbiancò a quella vista. La testa del ragazzino era proprio sulla vita. Lì.  
"Merda" sussultò Jean Jacques "Merda merda merda" e questa volta cercò di alzarsi opponendo resistenza alla stretta di Yurio che addirittura premettte la testa per non lasciarlo andare, ma che diavolo stava sognando lo sapeva solo lui.   
"E staccati" sbottò JJ scivolando a lato della panca per scrollarselo di dosso senza però svegliarlo. Se si fosse accorto in che posizione era finito lo avrebbe denunciato per molestie. Come se fosse colpa mia, pensò JJ sbuffando mentre gli prendeva una mano e gliela spostava delicatamente. Nel sonno Yurio gliela strinse e mormorò qualcosa. Il ragazzo si bloccò con ancora la mano stretta nella sua e si avvicinò per capire che diavolo avesse detto e non si accorse della porta che si era aperta.   
"Oh. OH. Scusate" pigolò una voce maschile alle loro spalle. JJ si girò lentamente col terrore negli occhi e vide l'amico di Yuuri sulla soglia della porta.   
"N-non è come sembra" disse frettolosamente Jean Jacques arrossendo. _Idiota_ , non è come sembra perchè non deve sembrare niente.   
"Uh capisco. Io...Yuuri mi aveva chiesto se per favore potevo controllare se aveva dimenticato un guanto nel suo armadietto perchè Viktor l'ha trascinato via dopo la gara quindi..." spiegò Phitchit gesticolando e JJ notò che cervava di non guardarli.  
"Yurio si è addormentato addosso a me" JJ illustrò brevemente la situazione e chiese a Phitchit se poteva dargli una mano in quella situazione.   
Il ragazzo acconsentì e sollevò delicatamente Yurio dal bacino di Jean Jacques che si accorse di aver mantenuto il respiro per tutto il tempo dell'operazione.   
"E' davvero tranquillo quando dorme" osservò Phitchit.  
"Sì" borbottò JJ mentre controllava lo stato della sua felpa. Tsk, c'era una bella macchia.  
"Non ti facevo un tenerone" continuò Phitchit occhieggiandolo e gli diede di gomito. Il canadese tentò di dissimulare bofonchiando qualcosa e si voltò ma il ragazzo notò che aveva le orecchie rosse.   
"Non lo dirò a nessuno" gli assicurò mettendogli una mano sulla spalla in modo quasi paterno.  
"Non dirai a nessuno _cosa_? Guarda che non è successo niente, si è solo appisolato e mi è volato addosso. Tutto qui" si difese JJ indispettito spostandogli la mano. Non si tocca il grande Re.  
"Se ti avesse davvero dato fastidio, lo spostavi come niente. Guardalo" e indicò il ragazzino "Peserà 40 chili a dir tanto"  
Jean Jacques seguì con lo sguardo la direzione indicatogli dal dito. Anche se non lo avrebbe mai ammesso, neanche sotto tortura, sotto sotto gli era piaciuto avere quel corpo contro il proprio. Era stato un effetto dell'alcool, vero, Yurio non si sarebbe mai messo in quella situazione da sobrio, ma gli aveva dato una sensazione piacevole sentirselo addosso. Come se lo avesse scelto, di sdraiarsi contro di lui.   
"Tch mi seccava svegliarlo perchè poi se la sarebbe presa con me e non avevo voglia di litigare. E poi mi ha detto che non mi sopporta"   
"Ti sembra il tipo di persona che esprime apertamente i propri sentimenti?"  
"Beh ma- Oh ma perchè sto parlando con te di queste cose? Io non le pensavo neanche, sei tu che mi fai venire le paranoie" JJ lo guardò assottigliando gli occhi. O occhioni, come li aveva chiamati Yurio mentre biascicava parole incomprensibili. Non gli piaceva quel thailandese: sembrava innocente ma ti metteva in testa idee strane, secondo lui c'era quel ragazzo dietro la storia di Viktor e Yuuri.   
"Hai ragione, hai ragione, non sono fatti miei" si scusò Phitchit. "Vi lascio in pace" guardò un'ultima volta che non ci fosse il guanto del suo amico e uscì ma JJ potè giurare di averlo sentito scattare una foto.   
Una volta sentita la porta richiudersi, JJ si voltò sospirando; era arrivato il momento di svegliare il bell'addormentato, i suoi allenatori probabilmente si stavano preoccupando.  
"Ehi" disse ad alta voce. Yurio non si mosse.  
"Ehi!" Ripetè a voce più alta e gli prese delicatamente una spalla scrollandolo. Il ragazzo grugnì qualcosa e JJ lo scosse più forte.  
Yurio aprì gli occhi stropicciando la faccia cercando di metterlo a fuoco. Si incupì quando lo riconobbe.   
"Che ci fai qui?" Bofonchiò senza guardarlo e si asciugò un angolo della bocca con la manica. Il canadese si morse il labbro, indeciso se dirgli o meno la verità. Alla fine decise una via di mezzo.   
"Ti sei ubriacato, per modo di dire visto che a quanto pare sei crollato dopo due sorsi, e ti sei addormentato qui" spiegò sorvolando sul dove si fosse addormentato.   
Yurio aggrottò le sopracciglia dubbioso e lo sguardò cercando di capire se lo stesse prendendo in giro.   
"Se non mi credi guarda lì" sbuffò JJ incrociando le braccia sul petto e indicò con un cenno del capo la bottiglia per terra. Yurio la guardò e sbiancò, ricordandosi perfettamente che aveva bevuto davvero.   
"Oh no" mormorò "Oh no no no" continuò guardandola con orrore. "Se Yakov mi scopre mi uccide" Si guardò intorno col panico che gli saliva in petto finchè non vide JJ. Il ragazzo lo fulminò.  
"Se lo racconti in giro ti ammazzo" sibilò affrontandolo.   
L'avversario spiegò le labbra in un sorriso "Ma davvero, e me lo impedirai tu?Mm?" Gli chiese sereno.   
Il russo strinse i pugni. Brutto stronzo, pensò con stizza. Lo stava ricattando.   
"Che vuoi?" Chiese piano senza guardarlo. JJ alzò un sopracciglio, stupito. Pensava che sarebbe durato di più, gli piaceva vederlo scaldarsi per niente.   
"Ti farò sapere" rispose facendo finta di pensarci e evitò la scarpa che Yurio gli aveva tirato. JJ rise e si girò per andersene.   
"Non dire niente e non fare lo stronzo" gli gridò dietro Yurio. Il ragazzo gli fece un gesto di conferma con la mano.  
"Promesso?"   
JJ si voltò per guardarlo e alzò le spalle "It's JJ style!" Esclamò incrociando le braccia come faceva di solito e ammiccò. "Promesso. Ci si vede, Sleeping Beauty" lo salutò. La seconda scarpa non riuscì a evitarla e lo colpì in testa.  
"Quel cretino..." borbottò mentre metteva tutto a posto e controllava il cellulare dove trovò due chiamate perse del nonno e un messaggio dove gli chiedeva dove fosse finito e che lo aspettava per cena.  
Gli scappò l'occhio sull'icona di Instagram e vide che il ragazzo thailandese lo aveva taggato in una foto; sospirando, bloccò lo schermo e decise che l'avrebbe guardato dopo cena.   
Solo allora avrebbe scoperto il motivo per cui un lato del corpo era più caldo, come quando si addormentava stringendo il gatto.

**Author's Note:**

> Buongiorno/buonasera :D  
> Avevo cominciato a scrivere questa storia dopo la vittoria di JJ, come avrete capito, ma sono incredibilmente lenta quando si tratta di pubblicare e quindi arrivo ora.   
> Ho deciso di mettere il raiting giallo perchè anche se non succede niente c'è un lievissimo accenno alla sfera sessuale ( per modo di dire ) e quindi ho preferito fare così. Spero di non avervi delusi se vi aspettavate qualcosa di più, per quanto si possa sperare in una storia gialla :P  
> Questa ship mi piace troppo, fidanzate e Otabek a parte e quindi mi diverto a scriverle xD ne avevo cominciata un'altra ma mi sono inceppata dopo neanche due pagine e vediamo che salterà fuori perchè sarebbe la mia prima "angst" e non vorrei fare casini ^^  
> Spero vi sia piaciuta e alla prossima, se ci sarà una prossima <3  
>  sabaku


End file.
